How Channy Began
by PSYCO NINJA CHICK
Summary: sonny guest stars on mackenzie falls, with a kiss? Used to be Sonny with a chance: sonny at the falls: Unwillingly. I also changed my pen name from xXxVampireGirl ForeverxXx to PSYCO NINJA CHICK.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonny at the falls: unwillingly**

**Chapter 1**

The 'So Random!' cast were in the Prop house running over that week's sketch. "You're not in this week's sketch Sonny," Nico announced when he saw that there were only him, Grady, Zora and Tawni had a part.

"I don't mind, I'm sure I'll be in the next one." Sonny replied. None of them had noticed Chad, standing in the door way, until he spoke.

"Actually, you won't." He walked up to the confused 'So Random!' cast. "And how would you know that? You don't have anything to do with our show," Sonny said as she sat down in the sofa.

"No, I don't have anything to do with **YOUR **show; however, I look over everything about MINE. So I'm here to tell you," He points at Sonny. "About your part on Mackenzie Falls for the next three weeks." Once he had finished, he flopped down on the sofa, pulled a Mackenzie Falls script out of his inside pocket and handed it to Sonny.

"I am not going to be on Mackenzie Falls!" Sonny shrieked at Chad.

"I'm afraid Marshall has already agreed for you. When you start reading through your lines, look at page eight, it's one of my favourite scenes." Chad said with a huge smile on his face. Before Sonny had a chance to, Tawni snatched the script off the sofa and skipped to page eight.

"Please tell me Sonny isn't playing Ella." Tawni said to Chad.

Before he could answer, Sonny said, "No I'm not playing Ella. I'm not playing anyone on Mackenzie Falls, because I'm to go talk to Marshall."Before storming to the door.

"Hey, wait for me, this is gonna be good."Chad called as he got up and chased after her.

When Sonny and Chad got to Marshall's office, Marshall was frustratedly hitting the keyboard because his laptop refused to do whatever it was he wanted it to do.

"Hey Sonny. What's up kiddo?" he greeted. He then noticed Chad a few steps behind Sonny, "Chad, what are you doing here?"

Once again, Chad didn't get a chance to answer before Sonny demanded, in a frustrated voice, "Is it true that you agreed that I would go on Mackenzie Falls for three weeks?" Sonny saw Marshall give Chad a look that said 'you told her huh?' before answering Sonny.

"Mr Condor wanted you on Mackenzie Falls; I'm not going to say no to Mr Condor, Sonny... He scares me" Sonny knew that Marshall had a right to be scared; if Mr Condor wants something and he doesn't get it, it's not good for the show they are on.

Sonny sighed is annoyance, "So I have to play this Ella girl?" Sonny said in a voice that made her sound like a sulky kid. "I'm afraid so kiddo," Marshall said in a caring voice. "Would it help if I sang it?"

"No, it wouldn't, but thanks for the offer." Sonny said in reply."Ok then, well off you go you two. I've got work to do."

Once they were out of the office, Chad turned to Sonny and asked, "So, what dress size are you?"

"Why do you want to know my dress size?" Sonny answered with a confused look on her face. "Well, you need a Mackenzie falls uniform. So, what size should I get?"Chad replied with a smile. Through gritted teeth, Sonny said "Size six."

"Got it, oh and remember, page eight. I'll bring your uniform to your apartment tonight, since rehearsals start in two days." He clicked his tongue and pointed at Sonny before walking off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Sonny got back to the prop house, she saw Nico, Grady, Zora and Tawni all gathered round the Mackenzie Falls Script.

As soon as she stepped through the door way, Tawni screamed "You have to kiss Chad!" As soon as Sonny heard the words 'kiss Chad' she snatched the script and looked at the page they were all reading-which was page eight- and sure enough, the words 'Mackenzie and Ella kiss' were on there, nice and clear.

"Did you get out of it?" Zora asked Sonny to get her mind of the kissing.

"No, Mr Condor wants me on Mackenzie Falls." Sonny replied in a sad voice.

"Yeah, if Mr Condor wants you there, you're stuck." Grady said. Sonny looked up from the script. "No, never would have guessed that," Sonny said sarcastically. "I need to go talk to Chad about this kiss, see you guys later."

When Sonny got to Stage two, she found Chad having his make-up done. "I'm not going to kiss you!" She shrieked when she got to his dressing table.

"You saw page eight didn't you. Yeah, there's at least one kiss in each episode. So why don't you go buy some new lip-gloss," He told her while he removed his bib and stood to face Sonny. "I like strawberry and summer fruits; you pick whichever one you want from those two," he ordered, not expecting her to do as she was told but knowing it would wind her up.

"Firstly, I'll have whatever flavour lip-gloss I want and secondly, I'm not going to kiss you!" a stage hand came up to Sonny and Chad and handed Chad a dry-cleaning bag, "Here is the new Mackenzie Falls, girls uniform you requested. A size six." Chad took the bag and waved the stage hand away.

"Firstly, this is your uniform and secondly, Mr Condor wants us to kiss. Ella is Mackenzie's love interest. But her dad doesn't like Mackenzie, so when he finds out Ella is secretly dating him, he gets her a new boyfriend called John. Mackenzie and John then fight over Ella, Mackenzie wins but Ella then has to leave the Falls. It's not really fair is it? So, unless you want to get in Mr Condor's bad books, I'd go get some new lip-gloss and start going over you lines, remember-"

Sonny cut him off when she snatched the uniform and said "Yes I know, strawberry or summer fruits, but it's defiantly going to be strawberry."

"Good" Chad said.

"Good" Sonny said in return.

"Good" Chad repeated

"Good" Sonny also repeated

"So we're good?" Chad asked

"Oh we're so good" Sonny said before heading back to stage three.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sonny stopped at the canteen, before going back to the prop house, to get a snack. Before she had a chance to get to the counter, Portlyn and three others from the Falls stopped her.

"So, we hear you're going to be guest starring on Mackenzie Falls for the next three weeks," Portlyn said in a snooty voice.

"Unfortunately, why? Do you not want me on your stupid show?" Sonny replied in a defensive tone; she wished everyone would stop talking about it.

Instead of an answer, Sonny was met by four loud gasps, "Mackenzie Falls is the number one tween drama, we're doing you a favour, you'll defiantly get more famous then when you're on So Random," Portlyn told her in the same snooty voice. "Is that your uniform? Try not to wreck it, they're the most famous uniforms. Everyone wants one."

"Yeah, I'm sure it's everyone's dream. Bye Portlyn," Sonny said in a sarcastic voice before she turned and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

By the time Sonny had gotten back to the prop house, Zora, Grady, Nico and Tawni had read through the whole of Sonny's script.

"I feel so sorry for you. You have to kiss Chad in every episode. What's in the dry-cleaning bag?" Tawni asked Sonny, when she sat down next to her on the sofa.

"My Mackenzie Falls uniform, apparently everyone wants one. Can you believe Chad's character and some other character have to fight over me?" Sonny replied.

"They won't be fighting over **YOU**, they'll be fighting over your character; who would fight over you?" Tawni answered with a little giggle.

"Can I have my script so that I can go start practicing please?" Sonny asked after scowling at Tawni. Nico handed her the script and strutted out of the prop house and into her dressing room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Two days later**_

Sonny walked into the prop house to get a drink before heading over to stage two to start rehearsing for Mackenzie Falls. She was wearing her Mackenzie Falls uniform and as much as she hated to admit it, it actually suited her pretty well. She was searching through the mini fridge when she heard footsteps behind her. _'That must be the rest of the cast'_ she thought. Tawni's startled her when she called "Um, excuse me, this is the 'So Random!' prop house, people from Mackenzie Falls aren't welcome, so get-". She was cut off by Sonny turning round and saying "Tawni, it's me."

"Oh, I hate to say it but the uniform actually suits you."

"Thanks, that's the one thing I would love to hear." She said in a sarcastic voice. She collapsed onto the sofa and turned the TV on. Minutes after the morning news finished, Chad walked through the door saying "So random's, where's my sonshine slash Ella?"

"Well, do you think any of the rest of us would were the Mackenzie Falls uniform?" Nico asked. "Good point Rainy. Wow," Chad exclaimed when he saw Sonny "The Falls Uniform-"

"Yes, I know, it suits me. Hey I was wondering, could I keep it afterwards?"

"Sure, I came to tell you that Mr Condor's coming to watch our rehearsal. Oh, and remember, strawberry." He said with a click of his tongue. "Get lost Chad." Sonny replied in an annoyed voice. "I'm afraid I can't, I know my way around." He said with a smirk before he left. "What you doin today?" Zora asked after sitting down next to Sonny. "Just a few scenes, including the one on page eight of the script." She said the last bit while grinding her teeth together. "You mean the kiss?" Grady asked while fighting a smile. "Yeah, that's properly why Mr Condor's coming to watch."

"What was thing about strawberry's about?" Tawni asked while looking at herself in her compact mirror. "He gave me the choice of strawberry or summer fruits for lip-gloss flavours, and I chose strawberry." Sonny replied. "Good choice, strawberry's much better than summer fruits."

"I know, I can't believe he gave me those two choices, he might as well as just said strawberry. Well, I better start heading over to stage two, see you later." She said with a little wave. "Bye, break a leg." She heard Nico call, and she was sure she heard Tawni mutter "Hopefully she will." '_Maybe I could get out of this by breaking my leg.' _Sonny thought whilst heading over to stage two.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When Sonny got to stage two she was met by Dakota. "My daddy said I have to tell you where your hair and make-up station is, so follow me." She chirped innocently "Ok, so who am I next to?"

"Chad. Daddy thought it would be good if you two were be next to each other so that it would be easier for you two to 'connect', as he puts it" she said with quotation marks around the word connect. "Why are you here Dakota? I thought you weren't allowed to watch Mackenzie Falls." Sonny asked. "I convinced my daddy to let me come to the rehearsals," She said with a huge, triumphant grin on her face. "Here you go. This is your hair and make-up stylist, Lizzie," She said, pointing to the girl next to Sonny's station "Chad's bound to be here any minute. Good luck out there." She said with a little wave before skipping away. Sonny sat down and Lizzie set to work. Just as she finished, Sonny heard a voice she would recognize anywhere. "Hey my little Ella. How are you this morning?" Sonny stood up and turned to face Chad. "I'm good, but you wanna know what would make me feel great?"

"Start rehearsing with yours truly?"

"Surprisingly no. I would feel great if I was on 'So Random!'," She said with a forced smile. "What scene we doing first?" She asked while flicking through the script. "The scene that Ella enters in. Don't you just love the bit when our eyes meet?" Chad asked with a smirk on his face. "I actually like the bit when my dad piles the bags on your arms and tells you to get someone to take them to our rooms." Sonny replied with a smile.

"Could Chad, Portlyn, Chloe and Sonny make their way to set. Rehearsal starts in two minutes." A voice blared from the loud the loud speaker. "Showtime!" Chad said, pulling Sonny towards the set.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Action!"

As soon as the director yelled that single word Sonny realised there was no getting out of it. She was shocked she was even on Mackenzie Falls, hadn't Chad always said that at the Falls they are proper actors, unlike 'So Random!'? Before she had chance to answer her own question she was walking onto the set of Mackenzie Falls, acting as if this was the first time she had seen it. "Welcome to Mackenzie Falls," Chad said as he walked over to her "I'm Mackenzie, you must be Ella." Chad had to make his drop for that last part, since 'Mackenzie's' and 'Ella's' eyes meet and some sort of love connection is supposed to be made. "Hi, yes I am Ella, nice to meet you Mackenzie." Sonny said without taking her eyes of Chad's. Chad's character got interrupted by Billy Ray Cyrus (a.k.a: Ella's dad) saying "Great to meet you to. Now get someone to take our bags to our room," while he pushed several suitcase's towards Chad. "Come on Ella, let's have a look around this town."

"Ok dad. I'll see you around Mackenzie." Sonny said with a smile before walking off set, leaving Chad staring after her, not just because his character was supposed to, but because he never realised Sonny could act.

Once the director had yelled 'cut' Chad walked over to Sonny's station where he saw her reading through her script. "Wow Sonny, I never knew you could act, or maybe you weren't acting and you really couldn't stop staring into my sparkling, blue eyes." He said with a smirk.

"Trust me Chad, I had to be able to act to be able to look into your eyes for so long without slapping you when you know that you're just looking at your own reflection." Sonny replied with her own smirk. Billy walked up to them before Chad had a chance to answer. "Hey, I didn't get a chance to say earlier, but I'm a huge fan."

"Well who wouldn't be a fan of this?" Chad said while circling his face with his face with his finger. "I was actually talking to Sonny," Billy replied before turning back to Sonny. "I love the 'check it out girls' and 'Sickey Vickey', they mack me laugh every time."

"Thanks Billy." Sonny replied.

"Got to go and get a snack, see you in a bit." He said before walking towards the snack table. Once he had gone Sonny turned to Chad "Well look at that, someone that likes So Random more than Mackenzie Falls."

"He must have some problems in his head." Chad said with a fake, calm expression. "Just admit it, you're shocked." Sonny said with a muffled giggle.

"Fine." Chad started

"Fine."

"Good"

"Good"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good."

"Good, let's rehearse." He said as he picked up a script. "Ok then chip." Sonny added with smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" The director called and everyone immediately went to the set. "Since Mr and Miss Condor have to leave in ten minutes we are going to be doing the scene that they mainly want to see, which is the scene where Mackenzie and Ella kiss for the first time. So, places people." He said as he clapped his hands twice at the last bit. Everyone moved, except from Chad and Sonny. After a couple of minutes Chad recovered and walked over to where Sonny was still frozen in the same position she had been in when everyone else had gone to their stations or wardrobe. "So Sonshine, how much practicing do you wanna do?" He asked with a little smirk. "I'm sure we'll be fine with just doing it once." She replied with a fake smile.

"Ok then." Chad said as he bent down to kiss her, but Sonny placed her hand on his mouth to stop him and said, "In front of the camera."

"You know that you're just dying to kiss me right now." Chad said as he gazed into Sonny's eyes. "Your right, I am dying to," Sonny said with a sly smile that Chad failed to notice. So he leaned down so that their lips were almost touching and as he went to kiss her, she brought her right hand up and slapped his face so hard that her hand hurt. "Slap you. Do you really think it's every girls dream to kiss you?" She asked. Chad couldn't answer straight away, since he was rubbing his face and you could see a red hand print from when Sonny's hand had impacted on his face. "One: it is every girls dream and two: What was that slap for?" He practically yelled.

"That was for being a big-headed, self-loving jerkthrob." She said before walking over to her station.

**Authors note:**

**Sorry it's short, but I promise to update soon. Thanks for all the great reviews and to those who added me or my story to their favourites list, it means so much.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sonny was sitting at her station having her make-up touched up when she heard some heavy footsteps coming up behind her, along with the sound of soft, little ones. When she turned she saw that it was Mr Condor and Dakota. Sonny instantly stood up, put a smile on her face and said "Hey Mr Condor, Dakota, what brings you over to my station?"

"We're just here to let you know that if you and Chad do well in this scene, then I'll tell the producers to change the script so that Ella stays at the Falls. So good luck." He gave her the thumbs up as he walked away holding Dakota's hand. Once he was out of sight, Sonny marched over to Chad's station. "Has Mr Condor come to tell you something?" She asked while he was chewing a chicken drum stick. He put the drum stick down on his plate, wiped his mouth and stood up so that his face was just inches from Sonny's. "No, why?" He asked as he looked it her eyes. She looked away before she could get lost in his deep, sparkly, blue eyes. "'Cause he just came to me and said that if you and I do well in the next scene, he will tell the producer's to change the script so that Ella stays on the show." She said to her hands.

"And why's that a problem?" He asked, clearly confused. "That means more kissing for me and you." She replied.

"Yeah?" He said, still confused.

"Does that not bother you?" She asked

"No, why would it?"

"Do you want to kiss me or something?" She asked a hint of hope in her voice that he didn't notice. "Pft, No, Pft. You're just a little small town girl on a stupid show, you want to kiss me, just admit it." He said, fixing his mistake. "Will you please get over yourself already, I don't want to kiss you!" she said stepping right up to him. "Two minutes till the big scene. Places people." The director yelled.

"You ready for the scene that will change your life, 'cause when this scene is over, we're-"

"Don't do that thing about me falling in love with you, 'cause last time you did that, you ended up kissing a pig. Let's just go." She said as she walked on to the set.

"Action!"

Sonny was sitting at the side of the fountain staring into the water since she was Ella waiting for Mackenzie to turn up. "Ella." Chad said in his Mackenzie style. She stood up and ran into his arms, "Mackenzie, I'm so sorry about my dad, he just hates it when I like a guy that I only just met, especially if he doesn't like the look of that guy."

"It's ok Ella, he's not here now it's just us," Chad said, tilting her head up to his face with his finger. "Why don't we date in secret, he doesn't need to know."

"I don't know Mackenzie, I've never lied to him before, I don't think it will work."

"Ella, I love you, we'll make it work."

"I love you to Mackenzie." Sonny said as she and Chad leaned into each other so that their lips were just millimetres apart. They leaned in to fill the gap between them, so that their lips were just about to meet.

_**Author note:**_

_**I really wanted to put a cliff-hanger in. Sorry I took so long, but I've been really busy, but Chapter 10 will come soon.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**SPOV**

My lips were suddenly on Chad's and we were kissing. We had to stay like this for 30 seconds before Billy came in with our cue to stop. I can't actually believe how good a kisser he is. But I also can't believe how much I like it. I love the feeling of Chad's lips on mine. _Stop it Sonny, you hate him. _Or do I?

**CPOV**

Oh my god! Sonny's kissing me and I like it. No way, Chad Dylan Cooper does not fall for small town girls. Especially if they are on a show like 'So Random'. But Sonny's not just a small town girl, she's smart, funny, kind and so cute. Stupid cute. _Chad stop it, she hates you and you hate her. _"Ella!" As soon as Billy shouted that word we pulled away from each other and looked into the camera with the worried faces we were told to pull. The director then yelled "Cut. Fantastic work people we'll do some more work later, everyone take a well earned break." I then decided to escape to dressing room.

_**Two days later**_

**SPOV**

I was sitting at the usual table the cast of 'So Random' always sit with Nico and Grady when a strict voice blared out of the loud speaker "Will Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper come to Mr Condor's office immediately, thank you." Everyone was staring at me and Chad as we walked out of the canteen side by side. I leaned into Chad and whispered "Do you know what this is about?"

"Not a clue. You?" he asked.

"Why would I be asking if I knew chip?"I replied with a little smirk. We had then arrived at Mr Condor's office and Chad did a very light knock.

**CPOV**

When Mr Condor yelled for us to come in me and Sonny went in and sat down on the two chairs that were put out when people were called to this office. "Well, my angel daughter has come up with a way to boost up the ratings on both of your shows." He said, smiling at his Dakota. He should see what she's like when his back is turned, he wouldn't call her an angel then. "So what is the plan that this beautiful little girl has come up with?" Sonny asked. I can't believe how good she is at acting. Then again, she's good at everything. _Stop it Chad, just stop._ "Right, you two are going to date." I froze in my chair. What in the world was he thinking? Me and Sonny can't date, we hate each other. Well, she hates me, I'm crazy for her.

**SPOV**

Is Mr Condor crazy? Me and Chad hate each other. At least, he hates me, I would do anything to be able to go out with him. "Mr Condor, you are aware that everybody knows me and Sonny hate each other, we can't date." Chad was talking in a voice that sounded as if he was very worried about having to date me. "Chad, do you want me to cancel your show?"

"No sir."

"Then you two will date until I say otherwise. Now go and get ready since later you will be telling the press that you are a couple." Mr Condor said staring right at us, which made me feel very uncomfortable. Dakota then perked up and said "I have already come up with your couple name, it's Channy." Mr Condor signalled for us to leave, which we did. When we had gotten round the corner, Chad turned to me. "You need to go ask Portlyn to take you shopping to get a whole new wardrobe."

"Why do I need a whole new wardrobe?" I asked, even though I knew the answer. "If you're going to be my girlfriend then you need a better wardrobe."

"Well if you're going to be my boyfriend then you need a new ego, a smaller one." I replied before heading back towards the canteen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**CPOV**

What am I going to wear? I need to look especially good, since I am going to be Sonny's boyfriend. I mean, since I'm gonna be on TV. Anyway, what am I gonna wear? "Err, Chad," it's Portlyn, I completely forgot about telling everyone at the Fall's. "Why are there clothes everywhere? We should be at rehearsal."

"I need to find something to wear." I replied with my head stuffed in my draw. "How about your Mackenzie Falls uniform, since you will be acting as Mackenzie." She replied. I pulled my head out of the draw and went to sit on my leather sofa. "Yeah, about that. I'm not going to be at rehearsal today."

"WHAT? But you're Mackenzie, you are in most of the scenes, especially since Sonny's in these episodes." She stood up and came right up to me. I really like Portlyn, we treat each other like brother and sister, and I know she likes it since she's an only child and she would love a brother or sister. "Why?"

"Mr Condor said me and Sonny have to pretend to date to boost up the ratings. During rehearsals today me and Sonny are having an interview with the press, announcing it." I said with an unhappy face to make it more believable, I love doing this, but I would love it even more if it was for real. "Does Mr Condor not know that you and Sonny hate each other?" Correction, Sonny hates me. But I'm not gonna say it out loud. "It's Dakota's idea."

"I should have known it was because of that devil's spawn. She is the most evil thing in this whole studio." She said with a disgusted expression, and who can blame her, everything she said was true. "Yep, she even has a couple name for us."

"What is it?"

"Channy" I replied, acting like it was the best word in the world. "Well, it is really cute and it is totally perfect for-"She stopped when she saw me giving her my _'You are so not helping' _look. "Sorry, but you know I get excited about celebrity couple names. Well I'll leave you to get ready and go tell everyone else, see ya later." She said before walking out the room. Once she had left my dressing room and she must have seen Sonny, since she said "Hey Channy part 2."Just before Sonny walked into my dressing room.

**SPOV**

As I walked into Chad's dressing room I was a little freaked out. "Why was Portlyn just talking to me nicely, whenever she talks to me she scowls and talks in a snooty, stuck-up voice?"

"Hey! Portlyn's practically my sister, so if you don't mind." He blurted out. I can tell that I had offended him, and I hate doing anything to hurt or upset Chad. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's okay," He said calmly "You just don't know her as well as I do, we've known each other since kinder-garden, so we're pretty strong." Wow, I can see why he was so defensive for her. I wanted to avoid looking into his eyes and getting lost in them, so I looked around his dressing room instead, and that's when I realised two things. 1: His dressing room is so much better than mine and Tawni's, I mean he has a leather sofa and he doesn't have to share. 2: His dressing room is covered in clothes! "Chad, why are there clothes everywhere?" He looked around his room, jumped up and started picking the clothes up. "Sorry, I was trying to find something to wear, but I guess I'll wear this, you can sit down if want." He managed to say while racing around the room. I picked up a shirt and some trousers and walked up to where he was stuffing clothes into the wardrobe. "Wear these, they'll look good on you." I handed him the clothes. He looked at me. "Of course it'll look good on me, everything looks good on me, duh." He replied with a little smirk.

"Whatever, you ok with meeting at my dressing room in half an hour?" I asked, trying not to laugh at what he had just said. "Make that 45 minutes."

"What takes you so long, it only takes me 5 minutes." I asked.

"Sonny, perfection like my hair doesn't just happen." He said.

"Fine" I started

"Fine" He replied

"Fine" I repeated

"Fine" He said again

"Fine and bye" I said before walking out the door. "Fine" He said, but I knew it was just to wind me up, so I just scowled at him before leaving.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**SPOV**

Where is he? He was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago, it can't take that long to do his hair, or can it? "Knock knock" Then came a voice that I would love to hear anywhere, Chad. "Finally, you said 45 minutes, it's been 55 minutes, that's 10 minutes longer than Tawni." This was true, so I was very shocked, since I didn't think anyone could take longer than Tawni. "Like I said, perfection like-"

"Yes I get it. Let's just go and get this over with. Thanks to you, we only have 5 minutes to get to the other side of the studio or Mr Condor is not going to be happy." I cut him off with a little smirk. "Then we better start running." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the dressing room, straight past Tawni, Nico and Grady. I still haven't told them, I can imagine what they're thinking, that me and Chad really are going out. I soon forgot about that when me and Chad got to Mr Condor with just 1 minute to spare. "Nice to see that you made it. And I like the hand holding. Plus daddy will like it." Dakota said sickeningly sweet with a devilish smile. Mr Condor came up behind her. "About time, now get out there and make it happen." He said with a rare smile. "Ok Mr Condor. Come on Sonshine." Chad said with a smile.

"I like that nickname."Mr Condor said with another rare smile. "Ok Chaddikins." I said, pulling him to where the press were.

**CPOV**

Oh my Chad! Did Mr Condor get every reporter in LA? There must be over 2 hundred here. I felt Sonny tighten her grip on my hand, so I tightened mine in return, to show that I was nervous too. We sat down on the two chairs that had been put out for us and prepared ourselves for the many question's that were going to start any second now. One reporter stood up. I'm pretty sure she's from Tween Weekly. "Hi, I'm Miranda Smith from Tween Weekly," Yep, I was right. "And I was just wondering if the rumours were true."

"What rumours?" Sonny asked, with a beautiful smile on her face. Then again, everything about her is beautiful. _Chad, you really need to stop thinking things like that._ Who is that voice in my head? "The rumours that you two are dating and that Sonny is leaving So Random to join Mackenzie Falls. So, are they true?" Miranda asked her pen ready to write down what we said. "Yes, me and Sonny are dating, but she's only on Mackenzie Falls for the next 2 weeks." Another reporter stood up. "So, how come someone from So Random went onto Mackenzie Falls, when it is said that the two shows hate each other." I had no idea how to answer that question, since I didn't want to say that I asked to have Sonny on the show. But luckily, Sonny had an answer. "The producers and Mr Condor thought it would be good to have me playing Mackenzie's love interest, since we were already dating." The questions kept coming, but they turned onto different topics, such as Sonny's singing. "We did a survey with the public for which actor or actress should do an album, and 93% said you Sonny." A reporter said near the end. "So what do you think about that?" He asked.

"I have thought about it after performing Me, Myself and time on the show, plus a lot of my fans have said about it in the fan letter's I get. But I'm still deciding." She answered. The reporter then turned to me. "What do you think Chad? Do you think she should do an album?"

"Yeah, she's got an incredible voice and I would defiantly buy a copy." I replied with a smile. "We're really sorry, but we have to go to our rehearsals." I said standing up with Sonny. "Before you go, could we maybe get a picture of a kiss and just a normal one of the two of you for the story?" Miranda asked. Oh oh. I looked at Sonny and she just nodded, so I turned to Miranda and replied "Sure." So me and Sonny posed for the normal photo, and then I leaned down and kissed her, imagining we were rehearsing the kiss scene on Mackenzie Falls. After about 10 seconds we pulled apart, said bye and walked to where Mr Condor and Dakota were waiting.

**SPOV**

Thank god that's over! Mr Condor said we could have the rest of the day off. But since there were still paparazzi hanging around, we walked hand in hand to Chad's dressing room. Once we were safely in the room with the door closed, we pulled our hands apart. We suddenly heard a knock on the door and Portlyn's voice called "Chad? Sonny? Can I come in?"

"Sure" Chad called. Portlyn came in and shut the door before we all got blinded by the flashes of the cameras. I saw that Portlyn was wearing sunglasses, but I doubt they were to protect her eyes from the sun. "Do you two want an ice tea?" Chad asked.

"Yeah thanks" Portlyn said at the same time as I said "No thanks". She laughed and so did I. Chad appeared with two glasses of ice tea (I assumed one was for him). "Thanks, oh Sonny, you might want to take these." Portlyn said, handing me her sunglasses. "Else you won't get to your dressing room with you sight." She added with a smile. The world has gone mad, Portlyn's smiling at me! "Thanks Portlyn. I better go tell the rest of my cast about me going out with Chad. I'll give these back to you in rehearsals." I said, holding up the sunglasses a little. "You can keep them, I have like, 10 other pairs." She said with another smile.

"Thanks. See you later." I said, giving her a smile in return for the one she gave me. "Bye" They both said in unison. I slipped the sunglasses on and opened the door and made my way to the prop house, since I knew Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora would be there.


	13. author note

**Hey,**

**Just want to say thanks for all the incredible review's I've been getting!**

**If you have any ideas for what I could do further on in the story, then put them in a review, and if I like it I may well use it.**

**Thanks for reading, chapter 13 is on its way.**

**From ****xXxVampireGirlForeverxXx**

** xXx xXx **


	14. chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**SPOV**

When I walked through the prop house door, I was met by 4 pairs of angry eyes staring straight at me. "What is going on with you and pooper?" Grady asked, trying to tower over me. "Mr Condor says me and Chad have to pretend to date to boost up the ratings." I replied calmly. "So that's why you were running hand in hand with Chad?" Nico asked. "Yes, we had 5 minutes to get to the other side of the studio for an interview Mr Condor had set up." I answered. No one had a chance to answer since a couple of paparazzi appeared in the door way. "Hey, could we get a few pictures please?" One of them asked. "Of course!" Tawni said.

"We were asking Sonny." He said.

"No, could you maybe just leave me to hang out with my cast mates?" I asked with a smile. "Sure." They said, walking away.

"Do the Mack kids know?" Zora asked me.

"I'm sure Chad has told them." I replied. Tawni then turned on her heels. "Then let's see what they think." She said whilst walking out of the prop house. None of us knew where she had gone until we heard her voice on the loud speaker. "Could the cast of Mackenzie Falls, except Chad, come to the So Random prop house for a meeting that concerns both of our shows. Thank-you." She was back after only a couple of seconds after she had finished her little announcement. She stopped right in front of me. "You can go to the canteen, you, like Chad, are not allowed in this meeting. So, toodles." She said with a little wave. Before I could say anything, she gave me a little push out of the prop house. I decided not to fight and just made my way to the canteen, where I saw Chad and his cast.

**CPOV**

Since when does my cast listen to Tawni? I tried to push my way out of the canteen. But once again, I was stopped by a wall made by my cast. "Why can't I come?" I asked, staring at Portlyn. "Because Tawni said the Mackenzie Falls cast, except Chad. Which means you stay here while we go?" She replied with a smile. "She also said it was about something that concerns both of our shows. I'm the star of our show. So –"

"You are staying here; we are going to the meeting, end of story." She said, cutting me off. "Fine," I said in a sulky voice. "But you have to tell me what happens." I added.

"Sorry Chad, but I can't promise that. See you later, let's go guys." Portlyn said before leading the rest of the cast out of the canteen. That was when I saw Sonny standing in the doorway. She looks so cute, stupid cute. "Hey my Sonshine. You been kicked out of the meeting too?" I asked, even though I knew what the answer was. "Yep." She said, popping the P. "Although there is a way of listening in." She added in a quieter voice.

"I'm listening." I said, urging her to go one.

"Follow me." Was all she said before grabbing me hand and pulling me out of the canteen. She kept one pulling me until we reached an empty corridor. Then she looked at me with a really cute, sneaky smile. "So here's the plan. We go through the vents, so that we are over the prop house, we listen in on the meeting, get back to the canteen before any of the others do and pretend we have no idea what they were talking about. Understand?" She said. "Yeah, let's do this!" I exclaimed.

"Great, now help give me a boost so that I can get in, then I'll help you by pulling you up." I immediately linked my fingers together and put them in front of me so Sonny could put her foot on them and I could help push her up. "Sorry if I get mud on your hands."

"It's cool." I said before she placed one foot onto my hands and pushed down hard to push the rest of her body up. I guessed that she was being careful not to get the high heel of her boots on my hands. I raised my hands so that she could open the vent hatch and climb inside. Once she was in there, she stuck her head out and stretched her hands down so that I could grab hold and she could help pull me up. Once I was in the vent as well, she looked at me. "Chad, lay off the steak for a while okay?" She said before army crawling through the vent. "Hey, I work out in my gym every day." I said as I followed her through the vent.


	15. Chapter 14

_**Author note:**_

_**Sorry it's taken so long to update, but I've been busy with school and stuff. But it's the last day of school today, so I'll have plenty of time to do the other chapters. Anyway, here's chapter 14 and I hope you enjoy it.**_

**Chapter 14**

**SPOV**

"Chad, look through that air vent to see where we are." I called to Chad, who was army crawling his way through the vent behind me. "Yes ma'am." He replied with a little salute. After a few seconds, he called "Yours and Tawni's dressing room."

"Right so that means the prop house is the next one. Come on, and hurry up." I called back. "I'd be able to hurry up if you weren't going so slow." I ignored him. A few minutes later, we came to another air vent. I didn't have to look through, since I heard Tawni's voice saying "Ok, now that we're all here, we can start." I turned round so I was on one side of the vent and Chad was on the other. We both pressed the side of our heads to the air vent so we could hear better. "Right, so we'll go round the room each saying what we think about Chad and Sonny dating, Nico you start." Nico stood up.

"Well, I think it's not really a big deal, since they are only fake dating. Maybe they'll do less flirting while the fake dating." I looked at Chad and whispered "Do we flirt?" He looked back at me and whispered "No, we fight, but that's nothing like flirting." We then went back to listening. The meeting carried on like this, with everyone saying it might stop me and Chad flirting. We were just about just about to go when Portlyn stood up and walked over to where Tawni was standing. "I have a plan that would stop the flirting, permanently." She said to the whole group. "I'm listening." Tawni said excitedly. "Why don't we get Sonny and Chad together, as in real together not fake together?" Portlyn asked.

"How?" Zora asked her.

"I won't tell you here, someone could be listening. Tawni, give me your cell phone number, I'll text the plan to you, you tell your cast mates and I'll tell my cast mates, ok?"

"Sounds good to me." Tawni replied. I signalled to Chad that we should head back to the canteen. So he started to army crawl through the vent. As soon as we got out of the vent, I went to my dressing room and Chad went to his. When I got into my dressing room, I simply waited for Tawni to come back, so I could see the text she gets of Portlyn.


	16. Chapter 15

**Yo, this is VampGirl's big sis.**

**I am having to repost this chapter because my sister is a goone and made a mistake. It is the same chapter as the last time she updated, sorry to get your hopes up but she will continue to write the extra long chapter 16 as soon as I have done this.**

**Sorry.**

**From Thalia**

**(PS if the next chapter isn't long sorry for getting your hopes up again but she just told me it would be long so blame her. Pease out.**

**Chapter 15**

**SPOV**

"Oh, hey Sonny didn't see you there." Tawni said as she walked into the dressing room. She was clutching her phone and she kept looking to see if she had any messages. "You expecting a text from someone?" I asked her, trying to seem innocent. "No, but you know me, everybody loves me." She replied with a smile. "Right." I answered before picking up my phone. I opened up a message I had from Chad. '_I'm getting absolutely nowhere with Portlyn, how are you going with Tawni?'_ I looked over my shoulder to make sure Tawni wasn't looking. When I saw that she wasn't, I opened a blank message and typed. '_I'm the same as you, absolutely nowhere.' _I pressed send. After only about 30 seconds of sending that text, I got another text from Chad, which said. '_I was wondering, do you maybe want to go on a fake date, for the press. It'll properly make Mr Condor happy._' I thought about it and then texted him back.

**CPOV**

Oh my god! Sonny said yes to going on a date with me. Then again, it's a fake date, that's properly the only reason why she said yes. "I can't believe she said yes!" I said out loud, forgetting about Portlyn, who was sitting right next to me. "Who said yes? I hope you're not cheating on Sonny." She said with a little giggle, whilst typing a text. It was properly the plan to get me and Sonny together. If it works, then I'm going to owe Portlyn, big time. "No, 1. Me and Sonny aren't dating, we're fake dating. And 2. I wouldn't cheat on a girl like Sonny. If you must know my brother just asked out the girl he really likes, and she said yes. I can't believe she said yes." I replied. That's a good enough cover story. "Isn't your brother dating Ashley Olsen?" She asked. Oops.

"Did I say brother, I meant cousin. See you later." I said while leaving the room. I quickly sent Sonny a text saying. '_Portlyn's about to send Tawni a text. I'll pick you up at eight.' _And pressed send. Before making my way to the car park so that I could get home and pick out an awesome outfit for tonight. On my way to the car park, I saw Sonny, also heading towards the car park. "Hey, where you going?" I asked.

"I need to find somewhere to stay, my apartment's been flooded." She replied. When we got to the door leading to the car park, we saw a whole group of reporters at the entrance. I immediately put my arm around Sonny's shoulders. "I think the easiest way to get out of the car park is for me to give you a ride." I whispered to her. She leant in towards me and whispered back "I think your right, is it okay if I call people from your house?"

"Sure." I replied, whilst leading her to my car. I opened the door for her, closed it once she was in the car and then went to get into the driver's side. None of us spoke for a while, and the silence irritated me. Had I done something wrong? Was it me asking her out on a date?

**SPOV**

We drove in silence. The silence worried me, why won't he talk to me? Had I done something wrong? I decided to break the silence. "So, what's your house like?" I asked, looking at him. "Well, it's chadtastic of course." He answered with a grin. I also smiled. "Ha ha." We stopped at a red light, so Chad could take his eyes off the road and look at me. "I should warn you, my brother and two sisters are going to be there and they are going to use every chance they get to embarrass me and to ask you questions." The light turned green so he turned his eyes back to the road. "Why will they want to ask me questions?" I asked, a little confused.

"Two reasons. 1. They will want to know why you are dating me, they don't really understand the term 'fake' dating. And 2. They are stupid enough to like So Random better then Mackenzie Falls. The idiots." Wow, the other Cooper kids like So random more than the falls. "Wow that must hurt, that your own family likes your rival show better than your show." I said whilst giggling.

"Well get ready to meet some of your fans, 'cause we're here. And they really are YOUR fans, you're their favourite random." He said while getting out of the car and walking round to open my door. "Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, like I said, the idiots." He said with a grin. He led me up a path which was surrounded by trees. There wasn't a house in sight. Then I saw a huge mansion with a huge, wooden front door. "Whoa." Was all I was able to say. Chad grinned and said "Well, the stars of the number 1 show gets to live in style." We reached the door he pulled out his keys and slit one into the lock, turned it and said, "Welcome to the Copper household." before opening the door. I stepped inside and then froze. Have I just stepped into a palace?

_**Author note**_

_**Hey, thanks for all the reviews. I'm going on holiday tomorrow and won't be back until next Sunday (the 15**__**th**__**). But I'll be writing the next chapter whilst on holiday, I just won't be able to type it up. But as soon as I get back, I will type it up and update. I hope your liking the story so far, 'cause there is lots more to come. Please review. From Charlotte (xXxVampireGirl ForeverxXx) **_


	17. Note: Name Change, From Thalia

**Name Change, From Thalia**

**Yo, it's Thalia, VampGirl's big sis, again. Earliar VG was droning on about her story, (well I have to say droning 'cause I'm not supposed to like it hehe) she was asking for ideas, which I so kindly delivered (she owes me now, mwahahaha! :-P ) and we realised that the story had gone off in another direction and the story isn't about Sonny being on Mac Falls anymore. So I provide a new name which we like and I hope you do too: 'How Channy Began'. So when you get alerts for this you'll have a shorter, better title to read.**

**Well I hope VG doesn't make you wait too long for the next chappie but when it gets here you will be able to enjoy Sonny at Chad's, meeting Chad's evil (well, to him anyway) twin little sisters, The adorable little Joey (he's not a kangaroo) and of course the insanely hot elder Cooper. Oh and later on there will be some cool Portico, but I'm gonna stop typing before I basically write the whole freaking story for her (it might be better than her writing but she would get all the credit, NO FAIR!). And now VG is sitting next to me being a complete and utter goone (I swear she is not from this planet. Hehe.) She seriously needs help.**

**If you want to pass the time please go to VG's favourite stories on her profile and click on my SWAC story 'Her Head on My Shoulder, My Arm Around Her Back' but don't expect an update soon, just treat it as a one shot.**

**I think VG has been driven even more insane by I am starting to get very worried, don't be surprised if you get another note from me saying that the story won't be continued due to VG being institutionalized.**

**That's all from me.**

**Happy Reading.**

**From Thalia **


	18. Chapter 16

****

****

**A/N**

****

Hey,

I'm really sorry it took so long to publish this chapter, but I got a major writers block. But here it is, chapter 16, I really hope you enjoy it.

from Charlotte. (PSYCO NINJA CHICK)

**

* * *

**

**CPOV**

****

"I'm home." I called as I walked through the door behind Sonny. Why is Sonny not moving? "Um, Sonny? You ok?" I asked, a little worried. She muttered one single word. "Wow." A big smile came on to my face. "I know." I said, feeling very smug. My smug feeling disappeared when my sisters walked in. "Hey jerk-," they stopped mid sentence as soon as they saw Sonny. "Oh. My. Sonny!" They said at the exact same time, like they always do. But how could they say 'oh my Sonny'? "Hey, it's oh my Chad, not oh my Sonny, get it right." I said, feeling frustrated. How many times do I have to tell them? "Shut up Dofus." They said before running up to Sonny, they're blonde hair tossing from side to side like it always does when they are either excited or running. At the minute, they were both. "You are incredible! We never watched So Random until Chad said you joined the cast! We love your Sickey Vicky sketch!" They said. Then Lilly said "That's Rosie." While pointing at Rosie. "And that's Lilly." Rosie finished, pointing at Lilly. I turned to Sonny and asked "Did I mention they're twins?"

"No, but I kinda got that already. By the way, I like them already." She replied with a giggle and a really cute smile. I shook that thought out of my head. "Sickey Vicky that sketch that is so 'not cool', isn't it" I said, using my best Sickey Vicky voice on the 'not cool'. "How do you know that's the catchphrase from that sketch?" Sonny asked, turning to look at me. "Um, because they are always saying it and it's so annoying, so it sticks in my head." I answered, pointing at the twins. "We hardly ever say that, the real reason is," They give me the smile they give me a mischievous smile, so I knew embarrassment was coming. But I knew what they were going to say. So since I was behind Sonny, I mouthed 'Shut up' and swiped my hand in front of my neck, indicating them to stop talking. But they decided to ignore their older brother, as usual. "He has your show on TiVo every week. Um, Chaddy," They said with a smile. "Are you having a spasm attack?" I glared at them. "Don't call me that." I said to them before turning to Sonny. "I only watch it because I want to see what the competition is like. It's weak." I told her, so that she doesn't realise I'm a random fan. But the twins have to ruin it, by saying "Yeah, that's why you have all of the episodes which have Sonny's sketches in on the keep list so that nobody can delete them." I glared at them and told them "You two are evil, and I will prove it." I pulled Sonny away from them. "Sonny, why don't I take you to the phone, so that you can find somewhere to stay." I said while pulling her towards the kitchen, where the phone was. "Okay, Chaddy." She said with giggle. I didn't say anything, because I actually like her saying it. I would like any nickname if she was saying it. What am I doing thinking stuff like that? I hate her and she hates me, end of story. We walked into the kitchen to see my mom making a coffee. Oh man! "Oh, I thought I heard you honey, your home early-," she also stopped mid-sentence when she saw Sonny. "Oh, hello. You're Sonny, from So Random, right?" Sonny did a little nod. "I'm Jane, Chad's mom. He didn't say he was bringing a guest home." She said to Sonny.

"It weren't planned. The press we're at the car park, so we had to. You know, for the whole fake dating thing. Sonny just needs to use the phone. She needs to find someone to stay with since her place has been flooded." I said to my mom. I forgot that my mom is extremely polite. "Well, instead of phoning different people, you can stay here. Chad can go into the guest room and you can stay in his room." What? Is my mom insane? "But mom, what about the thing in my room?" I really hope she catches on. "Oh, the thing on the wall. It can stay where it is, there is no reason why Sonny can't see it. Oh, has Sonny met the rest of the family?" She asked, going back to making her coffee. "No, she's only met Lilly and Rosie, she ain't met Brad and Joey." I replied. She picked up her coffee and took a sip before saying "Well, make sure she meets them and she gets a tour of the house. So go, you have lots to do Chad." Why do I have to do everything? Is it because Sonny's my fake girlfriend? "Can't someone else give Sonny the tour and take her to meet Brad and Joey?" I whined. Mom gave that look that made me very suspicious on what she was thinking, so I asked "What?" in a weary tone. "Oh, I was just thinking how much the twins would love to have some alone time with Sonny and to be able to talk about anything they want." She said with an amused smile. Sometimes I swear my whole family is against me. I grabbed Sonny's hand and pulled her out of the kitchen while saying "Come on Sonny, come meet my brothers." Sonny barley had the chance to shout back, "Thanks Mrs Cooper." Before we were out of the kitchen completely. She glared at me as we made our way upstairs. "What?" I asked, a little offended. "Two things. 1. You didn't hardly gave me a chance to talk to your mom. And 2. You acted like I wasn't even there." She replied. She sounded hurt. "Sorry Sonny. I didn't mean too," I said in a calmer voice "you ready to meet my annoying older brother and my cute, adorable little brother. He's a lot like me. He's cute, adorable, just like me." I said my cutest, most adorable smile." Why am I trying so hard? "Just keep telling yourself that chip. Now are we gonna go in?" She asked, motioning to the door we were standing in front of. "Yeah, I was just making sure you know." I said before opening the door.

SPOV

Chad opened the door, walked in and then ushered me to go in after him. The first thing I saw when I walked in was a really cute guy. Wait a minute, that's a huge understatement. I mean a really, really HOT guy. He looked to be around 5 or 6 years older than Chad. "Sonny, this is my older brother Brad. Brad this is-". Chad started to say, but Brad cut him off by saying. "Sonny Monroe from So Random. Everyone in America knows her Chad."

"Well, you're gonna get to know her better than the rest of America, since she's staying here."Chad said before letting Brad talk to me. "Hi, like Chad said, I'm Brad, his older brother. I would love to stay and chat, but I got to go meet up with my girlfriend, Ashley. Um, do you two want to go to Ashley Olsen's birthday party?" He asked, indicating towards me and Chad. I said, "Yes." at the same time as Chad said "no." I glared at Chad before turning back to back to Brad. "Yes we would love to. Why do you ask?" I said in response. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out what looked like two tickets. "Since I'm her boyfriend, I help her decide who's coming to her party, and I'm sure she'll be happy to have my brother and his girlfriend coming. Especially since his girlfriend is you, she also loves your show. Anyway, I'd better get going, I'm met to be meeting her at 6 and it's already 5:30. So, see ya later." He said before making his way past me and Chad and out of the door. I just stared after him. "What are you looking at?" Chad asked. I turned my stare to him. "I'm staring at your HOT brother!" I said with a smile. This would defiantly wind him up, and I weren't even lying. "Oh my God, you did not just call my brother hot." He said in disbelieve. Was it me, or did Chad have a hint of jealously in his voice? "Why do you care? It's not like there's any camera's around. Why are you freaking out?" I asked him.

****

"I'm not freaking out. It's just weird to hear the girl that is pretending to be my girlfriend to say my brother is hot." He said defensively. "Can we just meet my little brother now please?" He asked. Using my hand, I gestured for him to proceed. So he pulled me over to the corner of the room where, sat in a highchair, there was one of the most cutest, adorable toddlers I had ever seen. "Sonny, meet Joey, the baby cooper."


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**SPOV**

Oh My God! I am sitting in front of the most gorgeous baby I have ever seen. "He is so cute!" that was the only thing I could think to say. "Just like me. He's my favourite out of all of my siblings, wanna know why?" I looked at Chad suspiciously before answering, "Why?" in a suspicious voice. "Because he's smart, look." He said to me before turning to Joey. "Who's the best Cooper?" Joey started clapping and replied "Chad!" in an adorably high voice. Then Chad asked him another question. "And who has the best TV show?" to which Joey answered "Chad!" in the same, high, adorable, excited voice. Chad looked at me with the smile that makes me go weak at the knees. I mean, um, oh who am I kidding, of course I do that when he smiles at me, what girl wouldn't. But I have decided to push all thoughts like that to the back of my head, so I looked at Chad and said "You do know that you should be encouraging him to say other names, not just yours, watch," I turned away from Chad so that I was facing Joey, "Joey, can you say Son-ney?" But I got the reply of "Chad!" in the same high, excited voice as before. I looked at Chad, "we just need to keep encouraging him and soon he will be saying Sonny as well as Chad."

"Oh, and are an expert on teaching babies to talk then, you don't even have any brothers or sisters." Chad replied. I looked at him for at least a minute and half before he asked, "Or do you?" I just smiled before answering with, "Yes, I have an older brother and he has a five year old daughter. I was the one that taught her how to talk, since he mom died during child birth." My smile disappeared with the last bit. Chad wasn't smiling any more either. "Oh, right, I'm sorry I-"

"Didn't know? No, no one does, I find it hard to talk about with anyone, except you for some bizarre reason." we sat in silence for a minute before I jumped to me feet and said, "I'd better call my mom, tell her I found a place to stay, she said she had saved my laptop and my iPod, so I'll ask her to bring them here." I pulled out my phone and pressed the speed dial button. It only had to ring once before my mom answered with a worried voice "Sonny? Is that you?" I'm sure my mom has caller ID, so why would she need to ask? "Yes mom, it's me." I replied into the phone. "Have you found a place to stay yet?" She asked, in her usual voice this time. "Yeah, I'm staying at Chad's place." My mother practically screamed after I had finished that sentence. "You're staying at Mackenzie's house!" I decided to turn away from Chad at this moment, since I know that it would just make his day if he found out that my mom was a **HUGE** Mackenzie Falls fan. "Mom, his name is Chad, not Mackenzie." I said quietly. It obviously wasn't quiet enough, since I then heard a muffled laugh from behind me.

**CPOV**

Oh my God! Sonny's mom is a Falls fan! Then again, who isn't a Falls fan? "Ok mom, I'll see you in a bit." Sonny put her phone back in her pocket after ending the call. "My mom's on her way." She said to me. I stood up and started to head out of the room. When I walked past her I said in a casual voice "Come and see 'Mackenzie's' room, you will be sleeping in it after all." I just heard a sigh come from behind me before I heard her high heels following me. When we reached my bedroom door, I reached for the door knob, then remembered why I didn't want Sonny sleeping in my room. I turned to her, smiled and said in a polite voice "Do you mind if I go to sort something out first?" but she was already reaching for the door knob. There was no way of her not seeing it as soon as she walked in. She turned the knob and pushed the door open. She took a couple of steps into the room and then stopped. Her really cute amused smile came to her face and I knew she had seen it. Oh god!


	20. Chapter 18

S

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**SPOV**

Who would have thought Chad would have a huge So Random poster on his bedroom wall above his bed, next to his Mackenzie Fall's poster? I turned on my heel to face Chad and there was about a minute of silence before the laughter erupted out of me. Chad's jaw tensed as he gritted his teeth. He scowled in anger but I could see the pink blush coming to his cheeks, the telltale sign of embarrassment. Through my giggles, I managed to say "You. Like. So Random." Before bursting into an even bigger fit of giggles. I could see that Chad was getting really angry now, even though I could tell he wanted to laugh as well. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, big whoop. I like So Random, but Mackenzie Falls is by far better." He said dismissively. The door bell suddenly went off and Chad's mom suddenly called "Sonny, Chad, Sonny's mom is here." We stared at each other for a minute or two before Chad said, "So, let's go meet the Mackenzie Falls mega-fan." Before ushering me out. I scowled at him before replying with "Ok, let's go So Random mega-fan" as I walked past him and out of the room.

**CPOV**

It is official, my two, little, annoying sisters are EVIL! How could they tell Sonny that I like So Random? Then again, I now know that Sonny's mom is a Mack Falls fan. I walked out of my room, closing the door behind me, and walked down the stairs to see Sonny and her mom hugging. Mrs Monroe must have seen me, since she suddenly squealed in Sonny's ear which made her flinch and pull out of the hug. I smirked when Sonny looked at me over her shoulder before walking to Mrs Monroe, putting out my hand for her to shake and saying "You must be Sonny's mother, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Monroe." She was smiling as she shook my hand. "I know who you are, I'm a fan of your show and you can call me Connie." She said before turning to my mom, "You have a lovely home Jane."

"Thank-you Connie, can I talk to you about something please."My mom said, ushering Connie towards the kitchen. They started walking towards it when me and Sonny looked at each other. I then nodded my head towards them indicating for us to follow. But our moms then turned. "Chad, you can wait out here." My mom said to me before Connie said to Sonny "And you Sonny, me and Jane need to talk privately, so you wait out here with Chad." Before she and my mom walked into the kitchen, closing the door behind them. I turned to Sonny, "They're talking about us." I said in a dismayed voice. Sonny gave me her 'NEVER!' look before saying, "Welldone Sherlock." in a sarcastic voice. I just looked straight back at her and said "Well, how are we gonna find out what they're saying?" At that very moment, Brad walked through the front door with a Starbucks Cookies and Cream Frappachino. I stepped infront of the stairs before he had chance to go up them. "Brad, fancy do your favourite little brother a favour?" I asked with a smile. He smiled back at me, "Sure," he replied. Yes! "what does Joey need?" A huge smile was on his lips. Sonny walked over and stood next to me. "He means that we want you to go into the kitchen to see what my mom and your mom are talking about. So can you please go in and make a coffee or something?" she asked with a GORGEOUS smile that I couldn't help but stare at. "Okay, you can have this, since it'll look weird if I go in to make a coffee with a Frappachino in my hand." He handed his drink to Sonny before walking into the kitchen. I turned to Sonny. "How did you do that?" She turned to look at me with ANOTHER cute smile, why is she doing this to me? "I asked nicely, you should try it every once in a while." She replied. I just glared at her. After a couple of minutes Brad came back out of the kitchen with a big smile on his face. "What were they saying?" I immediatly asked. He started laughing. Sonny came and stood next to me. After about two minutes he was finally able to speak. "Well, when I first went in, they were talking about how they weren't sure if they liked you two fake-dating." Well that ain't so bad, I'm not sure if I like that, but why was Brad laughing? "And then mom started talking about your first audition." He added looking at me. Oh CRAP! "What happened in your first audition?" Sonny asked. I gave Brad a look that said 'Don't you dare!' but, he still dared. "Oh it just involved him doing the worst audition in the history of auditions, and then running out while crying like a girl when they told him that." He finished with a smile while looking at me. Sonny had her hand over her mouth, trying to hide the fact that she was laughing. She was looking at me so I told her " just so you know, I was like, 4 at the time." "yeah except the girl who got it was three." Brad added. Does this bring him joy? Making my life torturous? "What else were they talking about?" Sonny asked sweetly. Brad looked at the ceiling, looking like he was trying to remember but I knew full well that he knew what else they said. "Something about the first time Sonny rode a horse." Now Sonny's face was a mixture of fear and embaressment.

**SPOV**

NO SHE DIDN'T! My mom is not telling that story AGAIN! She always tells this story to my friends parents. Not that Chad's a friend, but that makes it even worst. "What happened when you first rode a horse?" Chad asked with a smug look on his face. "I fell off into the horse poo." I muttered so quietly that hardly anyone could hear me, but Chad just had to get me to say it louder. "Sorry, I didn't quite get that." I just stared him straight in the face and said it straight. "I fell off and went straight into the horse poo, but in my defence I was 4." But before i had finished Chad had fallen to the floor in laughter. So I just bent down and ruffled his hair, he was soon on his feet again. "DON'T. TOUCH. MY. HAIR!" He snarled at me while giving me a glare. Mine and Chad's mom's came out of the kitchen as soon as he said that. "Okay, I'm staying at my friend Louise's, you know where that is right Sonny?" My mom asked me. I nodded. She came and gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek. "Okay, I better be off, it was lovely to meet you all," she said, looking at Jane, Chad and Brad. "I'll see you soon." She said to me. "Bye mom, love you" I said. "Love you to. Bye." She said before leaving through the front door. Jane then turned to Chad. "Chad, take Sonny shopping please, she hasn't got anything other than her phone and the clothes she's wearing." Chad let out a long sigh. "Okay then, can I have your credit card then?" he asked, holding his hand out to Jane. Jane just looked at him before saying "No, you buy." That made Chad's jaw drop. "But why?" Chad asked, sounding like a 5 year old who just got told that he can't have an extra birthday present. "Your girlfriend, you pay." Brad said with a smile. I said "I'm not his girlfriend." At the time as Chad said "She's not my girlfriend." Jane gave Chad a stern look and in a stern voice said "Chad." He suddenly grabbed my hand and dragged me to the door while saying "Come on Sonny, let's go shopping." But as soon as we opened the door we were met with hundreds of flashing lights. The Press. Chad slammed the door shut and we both lent with our backs to the door and simultaneously said "CRAP!"


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**CPOV**

CRAP! Why do they always do this? Do they not understand that stars like me need their privacy? "How about the back door?" Sonny asks from beside me. But before I have chance to answer, the twins walk in. "Yeah, I don't think that's going to work, they are all round the house." Lilly said, answering Sonny's question. I looked at Brad and mom. "Any ideas?" Mom shrugged, indicating that she didn't. "Right, go to the garage and get either mine or mom's car, and wait. Me and the twins will try and clear the way a bit, and when we knock the garage door 3 times, open it and drive. Fast. Now go." Brad told me. I grabbed Sonny's hand and pulled her towards the garage. I grabbed the keys to Brads black Toyota Camry Solara Convertible and pulled Sonny towards the car. "Can you pass me the remote behind you please?" I asked her. She passed it to me while asking "Are we gonna be able to get out, the twins said they are all round the house." We were in the car now, I look across to her. "Brad will clear a way for us, but when we're shopping, we'll have to do some major acting. So that'll be fine for me, but we have to do some work on your acting skills." I replied with a smirk. She was about to say a comeback when we heard 3 loud knocks on the garage door. "You ready?" I asked while pressing the open button. Before the door was even fully open I pushed down on the gas and got straight out on to the driveway. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw that Brad had got Big Chris and the other guards to help keep the press back. I turned out of the drive way and on to the street and reduced may speed. I looked at Sonny and asked "You okay?" She looked at me.

"Yeah, fine ." She answered. A smile came to my face. "You don't get chased by the press, do you?" I asked, while keeping my eyes on the road. "Only at the studio." She replied. "Yeah, they don't usually come to the house, they must have guessed that when we left together you were coming to meet my family." I stopped at a red light, so I turned to look at Sonny. "So, where do you want to start our shopping spree?" The lights turned green so I looked back to the road. Sonny was about to answer when my phone started to ring. I pulled it out of my pocket, saw that it said 'mom' on the caller ID, handed it to Sonny and asked "Hey could you answer that and put it on loud speaker please" She took it out of hand while saying "Sure." She pressed the loud speaker button and held it in the middle of us. "Hey mom, what's up?" I asked.

"Hi sweetheart, can you pick Portlyn up from the food court in 1 hour please?" She replied. "Sure, but why?" I asked in confusion. I glanced at Sonny, but she just shrugged. "She's going to be staying with us for a while. There has been a small fire at her house, her-"

"Is she alright? Was she hurt?" I blurted out before she could finish her sentence. "Chad Calm down. Let your mom speak." Sonny said in a calming voice. I was suddenly calm. "Ok. Sorry mom, what were you saying?" I asked her. "It's fine Chad, she's okay. Her parents called and asked me if she could stop at ours, and I said yes." She answered.

"Yeah, but where will she sleep? I'm in the guest room." I said to her.

"She can share with Sonny. Is that alright Sonny?" She asked Sonny. I glanced at Sonny as she was answering. She doesn't have the best of relationships with Portlyn. "Sure, that'll be fine; it'll give us a chance to get to know each other." She answered with a smile. "That's fantastic. I'll get Brad to put the spare bed in Sonny's room, I'll see you later, have fun." She replied. Me and Sonny both said "Bye." At the same time before hanging up. By this time we were in the parking lot at the Mall. Sonny handed me my phone before getting out of the car. "Thanks, so where to?" I asked as we walked to the door that led to the Mall. I was just about to open the door to go in when Sonny stopped me. "Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked me. I gave her my confusion look. "Well, there's going to be people in there, people who think we are dating." I could see that she really hated the fact of us fake dating, when I was hoping that it would lead to something else. Then again, Portlyn did say to Tawni that she had a plan to get us together, so I'm banking on that working. "Oh yeah," I held my hand out towards her. "Come on Sonshine." I replied smiling. She couldn't help but smile back as she grabbed my hand. I pulled her through the door and into the mall. On one side of us there was the electrical store and on the other side of us there was one of the most popular clothing outlets in the whole mall. "So which first: Clothes or Gadgets?" I asked her, praying that she would say gadgets. But instead of answering me, she just pulled me towards the clothing outlet. I was immediately regretting giving her the choice. "Oh boy." I muttered under my breath. But Sonny must have heard me, since she came back so that she was in step with me, put her head on my shoulder and said in a sweet voice "aah, come on Chad, it'll be fun. I'll be picking the clothes and you'll be buying the clothes. It'll be perfect." She finished with a giggle before we walked into the store.

**SPOV**

This feels so right! Just walking through the mall, hand in hand, my head on his shoulder, like we are an actual couple. As soon as we walked into the clothes store the manager walked up to us. "Hello and welcome to our store. Is there anything that I can help you with?" she said with a smile that was almost up to her eyes. She is trying way too hard. Chad put on his cute, charming smile and simply said "No thanks, we'll be fine." and pulled me towards the women's section. "Just ask if you do." The manager called after us. By this time we were in the middle of the women's section, next to a rack of both day and evening dresses. "Pick whatever you want, or mom will kill me. But if you want to be really nice to your boyfriend, you'll pick cheap stuff up." Chad said in a hope hopeful voice. I giggled before turning to the rack of dresses. How was I meant to choose from them? I started with the evening dresses. After looking at three or four really cute ones, I found the perfect one for me. It was a knee-length, one shoulder dress that is a beautiful sky blue at the bottom, but gradually fades to white as it moves up the dress. It also had a tie around the waist. I held it towards Chad. He held it up so that he could see the whole thing. "Why do you need a dress like this?" he asked. "For Ashley Olsen's birthday party." I replied while looking through the other dresses. "Do we have to go to her party?" He said in a whinny voice. I sighed and turned so that I was facing him. "Yes we do. Nothing is going to stop me from going to Ashley's party. Especially not you, Chad Dylan Cooper!" I was now right up in his face and our lips were just centimetres apart. I could feel his cool, minty breath on my face. He was staring straight in to my eyes, and I could feel myself falling deep into his. I pulled away from him and turned back to the clothes. His arm suddenly reached over my shoulder and took a yellow Maxi dress off the rack. "This would look amazing on you." He said while putting it over his arm with the other dress. We spent the next twenty minutes in the clothing store before Chad paid and we left. We went and put the bags in the car before going to the electrical store. "So, are we going to spend twenty minutes in here as well, because we have to meet Portlyn in forty?" Chad asked as we walked in. "I only need a laptop from here so we won't be long." I answered as we walked over to the laptop area. I was stood in front of a wall full of laptops, with no idea which one to choose. So I turned to Chad. "Chaddy, why don't you pick a laptop for me." I said in my 'I want something' voice. But Chad could see straight through me. "You have no idea which one to choose do you?" I said with a small smirk. I dropped the 'I want something voice' and went back to my normal voice. "Not a clue." He then had an even bigger smirk as he stepped in front of me and started looking at the different makes of laptops and the stuff like memory or whatever. It was then that I realised that Chad still had his fingers linked round mine. Chad then turned back to me. "This is the best one here." He said while handing me a laptop box. It was the laptop that had just come out . It's meant to be one of the fastest laptops you can buy. It came with a laptop bag and a skin of your choice. Then I saw the price. "It's also $1410.00! It's the most expensive one here." I said. He just looked straight back to me. "And...? You're having this one, now let's go pay." He said as he pulled me towards the till before I had chance to object. "We'll take this please." Chad told the cashier as I reluctantly but the box down on the counter. "Here's the booklet of skins, would you like to choose one?" the cashier replied as her handed me a booklet of the skins I could have. When I got to the TV show page, Chad pointed to the Mackenzie Falls skin and said "Get that one."

"No, I'm not getting a Mack Falls skin; I'm getting a So Random skin." I replied, pointing out the So Random one. It was purple, my colour. All of the stars get their colour, Tawni has pink, Nico has green, Grady has yellow, Zora has orange and I have purple. "Why do you want a random skin? The Falls skin is so much better." Chad said as he looked at the skin like it was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. "Because, I'm on So Random, not Mackenzie Falls." I said in response.

"Well, you're actually on both, remember?" he replied with a smirk. "This is the end of this discussion; I'm getting a So Random skin, not a Mackenzie Falls skin. Done!" I said to Chad before turning to the cashier. "I'll have the So Random one please." I told him in a sweeter voice than I had been using with Chad. "Of course." He replied before going out back to fetch the skin. Me and Chad were still holding hands, but we weren't even looking at each other. When the cashier came back with the skin, he put it in the carrier bag with the laptop. Chad paid for it and we walked out of the store, still holding hands, in silence. We went to the car so that we could but the laptop in the boot. After we did that I turned to Chad. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, I shouldn't have." I told him. He turned to look at me. "No, I should be apologising, I was being bossy and controlling. It's your choice on what laptop skin to have." He held his arms out to me, indicating that he wanted a hug. I put my arms round his neck and placed my head on his chest. After a couple minutes just standing there, we pulled apart. "Come on, we've got more shopping to do." I said as i pulled him to the doors. "Urgh. Why did I agree to this?"


	22. Chapter 20

AN: hey, sorry it took so long, but you won't have to wait so long for the next chapter, so enjoy...

**Chapter 20**

**CPOV**

Note to self; NEVER TAKE A GIRL SHOPPING! We were on the other side of the mall by now and were almost finished with our little shopping spree. We had ten minutes before we had to go and meet up with Portlyn, so I was rushing Sonny a bit, which made her a bit frustrated. "Look, Chad, we won't be late meeting Portlyn, calm down." Sonny must have said that to me at least 5 times now. We were at the till in yet **ANOTHER** clothes shop. As we walked out Sonny looked at the bags she was carrying "I think I've got everything we need." She said, looking up at me with a smile. "Seriously?" I asked her.

"Yes." She replied with a smile. "FINALLY! Let's go meet Portlyn." Just as I finished the sentence my phone started to ring. It was mom. "Hey mom, what's up?" I asked once I'd answered the phone. "Hi sweetie, could you pick up Meg please?" she asked through the phone. Meg is the family dog, who is pregnant at the minute. "Yeah, is she at the vets?" I asked my mom. "Oh, did I not tell you, the puppies were born this morning, we took Meg and the puppies the vet to check to make sure they were okay." I was speechless. They were finally here. "Chad? Chad, are you still there?" my mom sounded worried. "Yeah, I'm still here mom, how many puppies are there?" I asked. I saw Sonny's eyes light up at the last bit. I smirked at her. "There's 5 honey, I've got to go now, see you later." Mom answered. "Okay, see ya." I said before hanging up. I turned to Sonny. "We've got to go to the vets." I said, starting to head in that direction. Sonny, who hadn't moved, ran to catch up with me. "You have puppies!" I don't think I've ever seen Sonny this excited before, she looks even cuter. _Stop thinking about her like that, she hates you and you hate her._ Or do I?

**SPOV**

Oh my god, how come Chad never mentioned that he had a dog, let alone a pregnant one. I can't wait to see the puppies, I adore dogs, especially Huskies, I wonder what breed Chad's dogs are? Well, I'm about to find out, since we were at the vets. We walked in and went straight up to the counter. "Hello Mr Cooper, are you here to pick Meg and the puppies up?" The woman behind the counter asked Chad. "Yes, and could I have leads for the puppies please?" Chad asked politely. What's going on? Chad's never polite to anyone. But I got distracted when five adorable Husky puppies came running out, followed by a beautiful female adult one. Meg. I crouched down and started fussing one of the puppies. All of the others were jumping up Chad's legs. The one with me was a girl, and had a grey and white face, a grey back and a white belly. She was the cutest thing I'd ever seen. Chad had put the leads on the other puppies and was holding them and Meg. "Sonny? I need to put the lead on her and we need to go." I stood up. "Oh right." And took the other dogs while he put the lead on the puppy. As we walked out, Chad turned to me, "You know, we were expecting 4 puppies, so we had figured it be one for me, one each for the twins and one for Brad, but since there's an extra one, you can have her." I stopped in my tracks while Chad carried on walking. After 5 steps he realised I stopped and came back to stand in front of me. "Sonny, we've got to get to the food court." When I still didn't move Chad started waving his hand in front of my face "Earth to Sonny." I looked at him straight in the eyes "Are you serious? I could actually have her?" He smirked.

"Well, I'd have to clear it with my mom, but I'm sure she'll say yeah. Now can we-" He was cut off by me jumping and hugging him. "Thank you thank you thank you" I kept on saying. The puppies were jumping up our legs, while Meg was just sitting there. "No problem, now can we go meet Portlyn?" He asked me. I let go of him. "Yeah, let's go." I said, pulling him by the hand.

**CPOV**

When we got to the food court, we saw Portlyn already sitting at a table surrounded with shopping bags and drinking a milkshake. How the hell am I gonna fit all this in the car with me, Sonny, Portlyn and six dogs? We were walking to the table hand in hand. When Portlyn saw this, a huge smile came across her face. "Hey Channy," she said with a giggle. She turned to me. "Did you enjoy your little shopping trip Chad?" she giggled when I glared at her. She then turned to Sonny, "he HATES shopping, especially when he doesn't buy anything for himself." She told her. Sonny smiled and replied with "I've noticed." I cleared my throat, "Looks like you've been busy as well. You do know the Brad's car isn't the biggest of cars, right?" I asked her, looking at all the shopping bags on the floor. "I'm sure you'll manage to fit the shopping and all nine of us in Chad." Sonny for her with a smile. I just handed the dog leads to Sonny. "I'm going to Starbucks, what do you want?" I asked her. "I'll have another strawberry frappichino thanks, what do you want Sonny?" Portlyn answered for her. What is it with these two and answering for each other? "I'll have the same thanks." She replied, looking up at me. I glanced at the clock on the wall. 7:30. WHAT? Where did the last 2 hours go? Oh yeah, shopping. "Okay then, but you'll have to have them in the car, we gotta get home." I threw the car keys to Sonny. "Can you go and load everything into the car please, I'll meet u there in 5." I asked, while making my way backwards to Starbucks. "Sure, let's go Portlyn." Sonny said, putting the dog leads round her wrist and picking up half the bags, while Portlyn picked up the other half. When I got to Starbucks I ordered 3 strawberry frappichino's to go with extra cream. When the guy behind the counter brought them to me he said, "Hey, you're Chad Dylan Cooper." I picked them up and said "Yes I am and I've gotta go," I said while pulling out a 20$ note. "Keep the change." I finished before almost sprinting out and into the parking lot. When I got to the car I was out of breath, how the hell had the girls got all the shopping in the car?" When I got in and started the engine, I asked them. "We're female, we can do thinks that boys can't." Portlyn answered before I left the parking lot.


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**CPOV**

We managed to get home by 7:45. When I pulled the car into the garage and opened the door, the puppies stampeded over me to get out. I didn't think much to it until Sonny and Portlyn started giggling while we were getting the shopping out of the car. "What are you laughing at?" I asked after they'd been laughing for about 2 minutes. "Oh nothing Chaddy, nothing at all." Sonny replied, while smiling at Portlyn. I looked at them suspiciously as I grabbed the last of the bags. Sonny opened the door that led to the house and stood out of the way as the puppies raced through with Meg following behind. She and Portlyn went through next, leaving me to shut the door even though I had my hands full. After I shut the door, the twins walked in. "Hey Sonny, hey Portlyn," they said to the girls. But when they turned to me, Lilly but her hand on her mouth to try and hide the fact that she was laughing, while Rosie managed to say "Oh Chad, what did you do to your paw clothes?"(**A.N: Pun fully intended)** Before erupting with laughter. I looked down at my clothes and saw little paw prints all over me. I looked at Sonny and Portlyn, who were also laughing. I scowled at them before walking up stairs to change.

**SPOV**

The look on Chad's face when he went upstairs was priceless. Me, Portlyn and the twins took the shopping bags up to Chad's bedroom. I knocked the door and heard a frustrated "WHAT?" in return.

"Chad, can we come in and put the shopping in there please?" I asked sweetly. "Oh, yeah course," he answered. I opened the door to see Chad sitting on one of the two bed's in sweats and a plain, white T-shirt. He came and took a handful of bags of me and put them down at the foot of the bed he was sitting on. I noticed that bed had a purple So Random blanket on it, with the So Random poster above it, while the other bed had a blue Mackenzie Falls blanket with the Mackenzie Falls poster above that bed. Chad had sat back down on the So Random bed. I went and sat next to him. "I'm guessing this is my bed." I said as I sat down. He smiled and turned to face me. "How did you ever figure that out?" he asked in an overly fake, shocked voice. "It's a gift." I answered, shrugging my shoulders.

"Whatever," he shrugged as the twins left the room – strangely without teasing their brother. "Movie night to night, Mom says we can choose the movie, what do you want to watch?" he directed the question at me but then looked up at Portlyn to include her in the decision.

"I'm not bothered," she announced and dumped her bags before collapsing on to the Mackenzie Falls blanket.

"Ok then..." I trailed off thinking of a movie I wanted to see. "Ooh! What about 27 Dresses? I know it's been out ages but I only saw half of it because Tawni broke her nail and then had a tantrum about it which resulted in a broken TV."

Portlyn laughed. "Well that's one way to deal with a broken nail. I've not seen 27 Dresses either but according to Chloe it's really good. That's my vote sorted."

Chad groaned. "Portlyn you're _my_ best friend that means you're supposed to be on my side," he complained and then looked up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry Chaddy but you didn't exactly present a side for me to join," she pointed out with a shrug.

"Ok, well here's my side then, let's watch... Fast and Furious! _That_ is an awesome film," Chad grinned.

It was my turn to groan. "Seriously? A bunch of cars chasing each other around a city and trying not to get arrested? No thanks."

"I agree with Sonny," Portlyn called from the closet where she was putting the many new additions to her wardrobe.

"Portlyn!" Chad exclaimed.

"What Sonny has better taste in movies," she shrugged.

"Ok how about this," Chad offered with a challenging glint in his eye which I didn't like one bit (even if it was sexy – wait! What am I thinking? Chad is in no way sexy!). "Me and you," he pointed at me, "have a little competition. Winner picks the movie. Deal?"

I knew that I was going to agree, that's the thing about Chad no matter what challenge he presents I just can't back down. So I sighed and asked, "What sort of competition?" Chad looked at the wall with a confused look on his face. "Errmmm..." then he looked at Portlyn "Portlyn, you decide the competition, and then it'll be fair." He said with a hopeful grin. Portlyn thought for a moment, and then smiled, which made me worry. "Let me just go and talk to Brad." She replied before walking out of the room. Now it was Chad's turn to be worried. "What? Why Brad? What about?" he was asking the empty doorway. He's so cute when he's worried. _Get those thoughts out of your head Sonny, he is NOT cute. He's horrible._ Yeah, but he's still cute. _No he's not._ Yes he is._ Stop thinking that!_ Oh my God, why am I thinking this? Snap out of it Sonny, snap out of it right now! "So..." I said, breaking the awkward silence. "Yeah..." Chad replied, obviously not knowing what to say. Another awkward silence. This is not good; sitting in silence with Chad is never good. "I think I'm gonna go see if I can help your mom with anything." I said, and jumped up and left the room before he could protest.

It's so could to be away from Chad, I can think clearly now. It never used to be like this, I mean I knew there was something there, but I was able to sit next to him without feeling like this. What's wrong with me? I walked into the kitchen to find Jane trying to open the dog food while trying to keep the puppies from destroying the kitchen. "Do you want me to take care of the puppies while you sort the food out Mrs Cooper?" I asked while stopping one of the puppies from knocking the bin over. "Yes, thank you Sonny. And call me Jane." She replied, while guiding a puppy towards me. I carried two of them and got the other three to follow me into the garden. I crouched down into a squat, put the two I was holding down and picked up my one. "Hmm, what should we name you?" I asked, looking right into her gorgeous puppy dog eyes. Out of the five of them, she was the one who looked most like a wolf, with one of the boy's following close behind her. "I know, Tammy." The name was perfect. Tammy is short for Tamaska, which means 'Mighty Female Wolf' in Native American-Indian. I heard footsteps behind me. I looked round. Chad. He came and squatted next to me. He looked at the four dogs playing in front of us. "Now, which one do I choose?" As soon as he'd said that, the boy who was the second most wolf-like jumped up and started to lick he face. I giggled before saying "I think he chose you." Chad smiled at me. His smile is so cute. _Stop it! _ I quickly looked back to Tammy. "Well, buddy, I think I'll call you Lu, short for Lupus." Chad said to he's puppy. I looked back at him with a shocked expression. "What? It's the Latin name for Wolf." He replied. "I know that, but how do you know that, do you learn Latin?" I asked. He looked back at me with an expression like he thought I was a mental patient. "No," he answered, dragging out the 'o' sound. "The wolf is my favourite animal, so I know a quite a lot about them." Okay, this is just freaky; me and Chad have the same favourite animal. "The wolf is my favourite animal too." I said to him. But before he had chance to answer, Jane called from the kitchen. "You can bring them in now kids. " So me and Chad but Tammy and Lu down and led them and the others into the kitchen, where they immediately started eating. "Where's Portlyn?" Jane asked. Chad looked at her with a grim expression. "She's talking to Brad about a completion to choose the movie for tonight between me and Sonny." I glanced from the puppies to Chad before saying "It won't be that bad Chad." Because it can't be that bad, can it? 


	24. Chapter 22

**Author note:** Sorry it's taken so long, I've had a lot on my mind recently. And sorry it's short; it's a bit of a filler chapter. **Spoiler Alert: **in the next Chapter there's a huge Channy moment and in a couple of chapters there's some singing. :D thanks for reading and I hope you like the story so far and please R&R.

**Chapter 22**

**CPOV**

Mom walked out of the kitchen to go and watch TV, which left me and Sonny alone AGAIN! I just stood there watching Lu and Tammy (who were sharing a bowl) eat there dinner. What is it with these awkward silences? It never used to be like this. As I was thinking about something to talk about, Portlyn skipped into the kitchen. "So, I worked out a competition to choose which movie we watch. Whoever convinces Brad to watch their movie, wins. So, get to work, if neither of you convince him in one and a half hours, Brad chooses a movie that me and him will like but you two will hate." My mouth hung open. I need to convince Brad to side with me? That's virtually IMPOSSIBLE! I'm gonna lose. I know it; I might as well give up now. Wait a minute; Chad Dylan Cooper never gives up on anything. I will win; I just need to do something I swore I would never do.

**SPOV**

Okay, how do I get Brad to choose my film? He's properly gonna go with Chad 'cause 1. He's his brother and 2. He would most likely choose an action film rather than a chick flick. I'm gonna lose! But hold on a minute, Brad sometimes does the opposite to what Chad wants just to annoy him, so maybe he'll do that this time, but I still need to do something to convince him, just in case he doesn't. So, what am I going to do?

**CPOV**

"Would you like another Coffee Brad?" I cannot believe I'm doing this! Being Brad's servant, am I seriously doing this so that I can watch Fast and Furious, even though I've already watched it 3 times? No, I'm doing this to beat Sonny, just keep thinking that Chad, when I win I can rub it in her face. "Yes thank you Chad, and make it better than the last one, that tasted like dirty dishwater." I rolled my eyes; "Of course" Brad cleared his throat. I looked down to him, laying on the couch as if he were king. "Of course what?" I mumbled under my breath the word

"Sir." But I couldn't get out of it that easily.

"What was that?" he asked. A little louder, I said

"Of course Sir." He grinned like an idiot and signalled for me to leave with his hand. As I was leaving I glanced at Portlyn who was sitting in the armchair across the room, and I could tell she was trying really hard not to laugh. I just scowled at her and left the room. When I made Brad's last coffee I used the kettle, because I can't use the coffee machine. So once again I tried to use it, and once again it wouldn't work. I used some words that I don't think I should mention.

**SPOV**

As I walked past the kitchen, I heard Chad say certain words that I never thought I would hear him say. Anyway, I had to get in the zone, I had to be the best actress ever now, because I had the hardest role ever, I had to convincingly flirt with Brad. (By the way, I'm like the world's worst flirt, even though the Random's think I flirt with Chad, but I don't see how, I just can't flirt.) I looked into the lounge and saw Brad laying on the sofa. Here's my chance come on Sonny, you can do this. I walked up behind the sofa and leant over it so that I was looking down on Brad and he was looking up at me. "Hey Brad." I said in my best flirty voice, while playing with my hair the way girls do when they flirt. He smiled slightly as he said "Hiya Sonny" In reply. I moved round the sofa so that I was sitting on the arm beside his head. "So whatcha doin?" I asked with a smile. "Just waiting for Chad to make me a half decent cup of coffee, what about you?" He answered. "Oh I'm just lonely and bored, upstairs all by myself." Then Chad came in with a cup of coffee on a tray and bent down so that Brad could take it of the tray. He took one sip, put the cup back on the tray, stood up and looked at me and Chad. "Okay then, it's been an hour and I can't last another half an hour. Chad, you're a crap servant and Sonny, your flirting might work on Chad but it don't work on me." Damn it!

**CPOV**

Great! We both failed, so now we've got to sit through a film that we will hate. "But, since I can't think of another film that I wanna watch and I've seen Fast and Furious loads of times, let's watch 27 Dresses." WHAT! He hates me! He truly hates me. "So, we'll start it in 15 minutes, so be here in 15 minutes, Chad." He said with a smile before heading upstairs. This is gonna be a long night.


	25. Chapter 23

******Hey guy's, I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry this chapter took so long. my last computer broke, so then I had to wait ages until I could get my new one and then I had loads of work to do, but here is chapter 23, and I'm gonna get straight on to chapter 24. I can't take all the credit for this chapter, cuz my older sister helped me and bit, so go check out her stories cuz she's an amazing writer, her pen name is Ellen-Thalia. please can you send a review so that I know who is still reading my story, because I've got this feeling that no one is :'( anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter, there's an awesome channy moment near the end ;) from charlotte (Psyco Ninja Chick) **

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**CPOV**

Well isn't this just great! My own brother chooses a film I hate over a film we both love, and now I have to sit through it. This properly isn't even about the film; he's just being a horrible brother. And what's up with Portlyn? Why's she suddenly best friends with Sonny? Ever since Sonny joined So Random, Portlyn's hated her. Okay, I need to calm down and clear my head. I'll go for a shower. It always calms me down and I need to look and smell perfect for Sonny later. Umm, did I really just say that?

**SPOV**

YES! I can't believe Brad chose 27 Dresses over Fast and Furious. But I don't think he did it for the film, I think he just did it to annoy Chad. But anyway, I've got to get ready, I'm spending the whole night with Chad, so I've got to look good. What did I just say?

**PPOV (Portlyn)**

What's Brad up to? This wasn't what we agreed. Just as I thought this, Brad walked into the living room with popcorn, soda and chips. "What are you doing Brad, why 27 Dresses when Sonny failed at convincing you?" I asked him. His face broke out in to a huge grin. "Well Portlyn 27 Dresses is a chick flick, and what usually happens when a boy and girl watch a chick flick?" he asked in reply. I thought for a minute, not sure where this will lead. "The boy puts his arm around the girl, the girls head usually ends up on the boys shoulder, sometimes she's crying…" "ohhhhhhh," he smiled as he realised I'd worked out what he was doing "Sonny and Chad are gonna have a classic boyfriend-girlfriend moment, so it will get them closer to admitting they like each other." It's brilliant. I always knew Brad was the smart Cooper. "Exactly, you're a bit slow today Portlyn, especially since it your idea to get them together. Because I don't really care, they don't go out, Chad always talks about Sonny, they do go out Chad will still always talk about Sonny, so either way, Chad will talk about Sonny." Just as he finished talking, Lilly walked in. "You and Rosie staying for movie night?" Brad asked her. She thought for a minute. "Is Sonny staying?"

"Yeah" Brad replied. She thought for another minute. "Is Chad staying?" Brad rolled his eyes.

"Obviously." Lilly thought for yet another minute, and then she answered with a "Nope.", popping the p, before walking out of the room with one of the bowls of chips. But before me and Brad could carry on with our conversation, we heard people at the top of the stairs, so I sat down while Brad went to put the DVD in the TV.

**CPOV**

Okay, I've had a shower, blown dry my amazing hair, and put on the aftershave that Sonny likes (I know this because whenever I wear it at the studio she seems to breath in deep when she's round me) so I'm all ready to impress Sonny. As I reached the top of the stairs I saw her coming out of my room, I mean her and Portlyn's room. When she saw me a huge smile broke out on her face. "Happy to see me?" I asked with a smirk when she reached me. She let out a little laugh before replying with "No, just seeing you reminded me that Brad chose my film over yours." Before skipping down the stairs. I rolled my eyes before following her. When we walked into the living room we saw Brad and Portlyn sitting at either end of the couch watching the trailers on the DVD. This meant that me and Sonny had to sit in the middle of them, next to each other. Sonny went to sit next to Portlyn, picking up the purple blanket on the way. This meant I had to sit next to Brad, yay. I picked up the blue blanket and reluctantly sat down next to Brad. It got to the main menu on the DVD, so Portlyn turned off the lights with the remote while Brad press play with another remote. This is gonna be a really long night.

**SPOV**

Well this is awkward. Sitting next to Chad, at his house, with his brother the other side of him. But why does it feel so awkward? I've sat next to him loads of times before, so what's the problem now. Tammy walked in through the door and jumped straight up on to my lap and curled up against me. We were over halfway through the film by now and I was having to fight to keep my eyes open. I leant my head to the side and found Chad's shoulder and rested my head on it. Then I felt his arm round my shoulders, so I curled up against him, closed my eyes and felt sleep overcome me.

**CPOV**

Why does this feel so right?! My arm round Sonny's shoulders, her head resting on my shoulder, her curled up against me while she's asleep, she usually can't stand to be around me, let alone THIS close to me. But I can't deny the fact that I'm loving this. I really wish I could stay like this forever. Well, that is if I didn't have to sit through 27 Dresses. At least it's over now. "Well, I'm going to bed, but what are we gonna do about Sonny?" Portlyn asked, standing up. Brad looked at Sonny and thought for a minute before saying "We could always wake her and say she needs to go up stairs?"

"NO! It's not fair on her if we do that!" I blurted out. Why do I care so much? "Then what do you suggest we do?" Brad asked, looking a bit shocked. He ain't the only one. "Umm, I'll carry her up," I stood up, being careful not to wake her, slid one arm behind he knee's, the other around her back and gently lifted her. She is lighter than I expected, but that isn't surprising with her delicate frame. "Portlyn, can you go ahead so that you can open the door for me please?" I asked, making my way towards the stairs. Portlyn did a little, fairy-like run so that she was ahead of me and started to go up the stairs, with me behind her and Brad following me. When we got to the bedroom door, Portlyn opened it and reached for the light switch. "No, it make wake her." I whispered, worried that if I talk any louder I'LL wake her. So instead Portlyn opened the door as wide as possible to let as much light in and as soon as I was in the bedroom, Brad turned the landing light on to it's brightest, so that we had as much light as we could coming through the doorway. I walked over to Sonny's bed, where Portlyn had already turned down the sheets. While I was tucking Sonny in, Portlyn grabbed her pyjamas and went into the en suite and brad headed to his room. I looked down to her face. I didn't think it was possible but she looks so much more beautiful while sleeping. Before I recognised that I'd moved, my fingers had reached out to Sonny and I was gently stoking her face with my knuckles. I pulled my hand back and headed for the door. Once I was out the room, I silently pulled the door to and headed to my own.


End file.
